Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower unit that is to be detachably mounted between front wheels and rear wheels of a mid-mount type grass mower.
Description of the Related Art
When the above-described mower unit is to be mounted between front wheels and rear wheels of a grass mower, if the front wheels of the grass mower are driven to ride over the mower unit, this will eliminate need for an operation of inserting the mower unit between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the grass mower, thus providing convenience.
For instance, a grass mower disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,800 gazette includes a ride-over assistance member which is slidably displaceable between a storage position and an in-use position. At the in-use position, the ride-over assistance member assists the grass mower in riding over the mover unit. The ride-over assistance member includes an engaging pin which is to be guided by an elongate slit formed in a guide member (support deck) which is fixed to a blade cover. In operation of the ride-over assistance member, as the engaging pin is guided in the slit, the member is shifted from the storage position (home position) to the in-use position (bridging position). Further, this slit is one-end open so as to allow removal of the engaging pin from the slit at the in-use position.